Mysteries and Miracles
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Sequel to "Family Matters" Scooby and the gang are on their way to a Connecticut Inn on another vacation but as is always the case, trouble seems to find them. Can they solve the mystery before they end up as victims of the ghost of Ambrose Anderson?
1. Chapter 1: On The Road Again

**Mysteries and Miracles**

**Chapter 1: On the Road Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or the gang. I do own Brianna, Caleb, Grace and their Aunt Karen. I also own the Mathis family and the Anderson family and their shared history.**

**A/N: Well, here it is, the sequel to "Family Matters" this story starts just about five weeks after that story ended. The gang is still 22. I hope you enjoy this story and as always I greatly appreciate those who take the time to review.**

The wind howled around the old Connecticut Inn. Twelve year old Marina Mathis, the youngest daughter of the Inn's senior partner, Matthew Mathis, walked through the hallways of the fifth floor. She was making sure that the rooms were clean. Matthew and Mark Mathis couldn't afford much of an official hotel staff so Marina worked as a maid after school and on weekends.

Marina reached room five twenty three and found the door already parway open. The young girl felt a shiver travel through her body. She was sure she had cleaned this room earlier but the covers on one of the beds had been turned down. She cautiously entered the room to remake the bed. As she passed through the door she heard a moaning noise.

"Oooooooooh," came an eerie voice.

Marina jumped "W-who's there…?" she asked, looking around with wide eyes.

"You're such a chicken!" Max Mathis, her ten-year-old cousin jumped out from behind the door "I got you! I got you good!"

"Max!" Marina screamed, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt "Don't do that!"

"Marina!" Max cried as his cousin began shaking him "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop already!"

Marina released her cousin and glared at him "I can't believe you Max," she told him "You know what our dad's said about messing around. Now help me remake the bed that you messed up."

Max nodded as he helped pull the covers on the bed back into their proper position "I was just bored," Max admitted to his cousin "We don't have any guests until next week and there's no one to talk to."

Marina sighed as she sat down on the bed "I know," she told him "But that doesn't mean you should go around playing pranks on me."

"I can't help it," Max whined as he flopped on the floor in front of the TV and grabbed the remote control "I'm bored!" he turned on the TV but all the channels were snow. "And the cable's out again!" he complained.

"You shouldn't be watching TV in the room anyway." Marina told her cousin as she took the remote from him and turned the television off.

"Miss goodie-goodie," Max said, sticking out his tongue at Marina.

"Come on," said Marina as she dragged her cousin to the door of the room "We can't afford any fooling around if we want to keep the hotel, remember."

Max nodded his head. Suddenly something out in the hallway caught his attention. He grabbed Marina and held her tight as he pointed out into the hall "Marina," he whispered desperately "Look."

"What is the mat-?" Marina stopped in her tracks as she saw what Max was pointing at. A figure dressed in shades of gray and black appeared to be floating down the hall. The figure's eyes glowed an angry red. At the door to room five twenty three the figure turned and entered. The two children clung to each other, too terrified to move.

"The Mathas family will pay for what it has done to me," the apparition boomed as it advanced on the children.

Marina and Max screamed as they broke away from one another and dashed behind the ghost and bolted down the hall to the staircase. The specter pursued them, laughing menacingly as it did.

XXX

"Do you think that this is like a good idea?" Shaggy asked as he carried the bags out to the Mystery Machine.

Velma smiled "I'm fine Shaggy," she reassured him "The doctor said that I shouldn't have any trouble at all." She winced even as she said those words. Her broken ribs were still on the mend and even though the doctor had indeed given her the all clear she had been told not to push herself and to take it incredibly easy on this vacation.

Shaggy threw the bags into the back of the van, gave a thumbs up to Fred and Daphne as they approached and returned to Velma's side "Like, are you sure Velma?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. He placed his hands on her shoulders tentatively "If you're like in any pain, you'll let me know, won't you?" his voice was soft, gentle, and held an edge of fearfulness.

It had been only five weeks since Chuck Joyce had attacked her, leaving her bloodied on the hotel room floor. The fear Shaggy had felt when he'd seen her there was still fresh in his mind. As if the crash in the Mystery Machine hadn't already scared him half to death, seeing her lying there had brought him to tears.

"Shaggy," Velma said softly as she reached up and rubbed his stubble before lifting her lips to meet his "I'm fine."

Shaggy nodded before kissing her back "Alright," he conceded "Let's like get going."

Scooby Doo bounded out of the house and over to Velma as she followed Shaggy to the Mystery Machine "Rhat's up Velma?" the canine asked before licking her hand.

"Hi Scooby," Velma smiled "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Rabsolutely," Scooby replied enthusiastically "Rhat about rou? Rare rou rokay?" he looked at her with eyes full of concern.

Velma had to laugh. Scooby and Shaggy, her boys were both concerned about her. She patted Scooby on the head "I'm fine Scooby," she smiled.

Daphne and Fred were making their way over to the Mystery Machine. Daphne was looking at Fred with concern "You only just got the cast off yesterday," she reminded him "You shouldn't be driving."

Fred laughed and handed over the keys "You're just saying that so you can get behind the wheel again," Daphne had done a lot of the driving over the last five weeks. Fred had initially been grouchy about it and had nit picked about every little thing that he could find wrong with her driving. But he had eventually warmed up to the idea and Daphne had eventually forgiven him for the early behavior he had exhibited.

"So you don't believe that I'm genuinely concerned about you?" Daphne questioned, raising an eyebrow at Fred.

"Huh?" Fred looked confused "Yeah, but Daph, I'm fine," he smiled and just to prove his point extended his newly healed arm and rotated it in a circle before wrapping it around her waist "I'd be okay to drive," he informed her "But maybe I just wanna look at the scenery instead."

Daphne felt herself blush. She'd been meaning to have a long and in depth talk with Fred about her feeling for him ever since the accident but the time for a really in depth talk hadn't presented itself. Though they hadn't expressed their feelings to one another the two of them had been ever more intimate in their gestures when they were near one another.

"So Fred," Daphne began, not pulling away from his arm around her waist "What would you think if-"

"Hey guys," Shaggy called out, interrupting their moment "We're like all ready to go."

Fred's arm dropped to his side "We'd better get going Daph."

Daphne nodded and slid into the driver's seat of the Mystery Machine. She turned quickly to the back seat "Everyone alright back there?" she asked, looking at Shaggy, Scooby and Velma.

"Like, totally," Shaggy replied, one hand resting on Scooby's head, the other having crept its way around Velma's waist.

Daphne grinned and turned back towards the front seat "How about you Freddy?" she winked at him.

Fred smiled back at Daphne "Let's get this show on the road."

Daphne started up the Mystery Machine and they were off. It was an hour later when a large grumbling sound emitted from the back seat. Fred turned back to stare at Shaggy and Scooby "I recognize that noise," he sighed.

Shaggy shrugged "Like, Scooby can't help it Fred," another large groan rang out and Shaggy looked down. He chuckled a bit "Like, neither can I."

"Better find someplace to stop for lunch Daph," Fred advised.

Daphne scanned the streets for a place to stop for lunch. The only thing she could find was a convenience store "Looks like it'll be grab and go," she told the chow hound and his canine companion.

Shaggy and Scooby got out along with Fred and Daphne. Velma stayed in the van and opened her laptop. She logged on to the internet and checked her email. She smiled to herself when she saw an email from Karen in her inbox. The subject read 'New Pictures'. Velma grinned as she clicked on the email.

There were pictures of Brianna and Caleb on a swing set, Brianna playing dress up, Caleb kicking a soccer ball and pictures of Grace's toothless smile as she sat in a bouncy swing. There was one picture at the end that really tugged at Velma's heart. The three children were all sitting together on a green sofa. Grace sat in the middle with Caleb on her left and Brianna on her right. Brianna was giving the camera a thumbs up as she smiled. Grace had a small hand raised in the air as if she was waving.

Velma felt a hand on her shoulder and she tore her gaze away from the photo to look up at Shaggy "Like, I miss them too," he smiled softly at her as he handed her a bottle of apple juice and a sandwich.

"Thanks," she said as she watched Shaggy and Scooby settle down with the enormous amount of goodies that they had purchased. She smiled at them as she unwrapped her sandwich, thinking to herself how thoughtful Shaggy could be.

Fred and Daphne returned to the van with food of their own and took their seats. Daphne turned to look at Velma and noticed the opened laptop "What are you doing Velma?" she asked.

"See for yourself," Velma turned the laptop so that Daphne could see the screen.

"Aw," Daphne cooed as she looked at the pictures "They look like they're settling in well."

Fred turned to see the pictures and smiled "Great pictures. Man, I miss those little guys."

"Yeah…" Daphne sighed "Me too…"

Velma turned the laptop back towards herself and was about to close the email when she noticed something "Hey guys," she remarked "There's a video file here."

Somehow she managed to find a place for the laptop where everyone could see the screen. She clicked on the video file and the group waited.

"Hi Daphne! Hi Fred! Hi Velma!" Brianna screamed, waving wildly at the camera.

"Hi Shaggy! Hi Scooby!" Caleb shouted as he jumped up and down.

"We miss you!" Brianna said, blowing a kiss into the camera.

"I was thinking that we could exchange video messages," Karen's voice, from somewhere off camera, said "The kids really miss you guys and it would be good for them I think. Let me know what you think."

"I got my own room!" Caleb randomly informed the camera excitedly.

Karen could be heard laughing "Yes he has his own room and he loves showing it to me every chance he gets. Even though it's my house and I know all about it already."

"I have to share a room with Grace," Brianna pouted "Dirty diapers are stinky."

"Yes they are," Karen agreed with a chuckle. Karen began addressing Mystery Inc. again "I hope you guys can make it out here sometime soon. Maybe in the next few months."

"Oh, oh, come for my birthday?" Brianna requested.

"That's a great idea Brianna," Karen's smile could be heard in her tone "Email me and we'll figure out the details."

Grace who had been sitting silently on the couch made a giggle and fell forward.

"Whoopsie," Karen said as the camera wavered and was set down as Karen moved forward to retrieve her niece. Karen sat in the middle of the chaos with Grace on her lap "I think it's time to say goodbye everyone," she laughed as the camera sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Bye!" Brianna and Caleb called simultaneously.

"Can you say bye bye?" Karen asked, smiling down at Grace who only gurgled. Karen laughed and waved to the camera before reaching for it and shutting it off.

In the Mystery Machine there was not a dry eye to be found, be it the eye of man or beast. Fred was the first to speak "I think we should make them a video message right away," he suggested.

"Let's wait until we get to Connecticut," Daphne put in "For one thing it would be a little awkward to do it in the Mystery Machine and for another I have no idea what to say."

"I agree with Daphne," Velma said "I would appreciate some time to think about how best to record a video response. In the mean time I'll email Karen about going to see them sometime in the next few months."

Everyone agreed. Velma was in charge of everyone's schedules anyway and so they had no problem trusting her with this. The Mystery Machine continued on its way to Connecticut, its occupants were not aware that it would be a long time before they actually would get a chance to record that video response. They did not know that soon they would have their hands full with a mystery that would cause relationships to be questioned and friendships to be tested.

Of course none of them could predict this as the Mystery Machine sped down the highway. Velma finished sending the email to Karen, shut off her laptop and soon found herself leaning against Shaggy's shoulder.

Shaggy, who had finished consuming a large amount of the food that he and Scooby had picked up at the convenience store, wrapped an arm around her. For him at that moment, things were perfect. He couldn't possibly have imagined what awaited him in Connecticut.

**A/N: Wow, can my pros be anymore foreboding? Anyways, let me know what you think. I'm trying to capture the feeling of the "What's New Scooby Doo" series but considering that Shaggy and Velma are romantically linked as are Fred and Daphne, I'm afraid that it might detract from the plot. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Haunted Hotel

**Mysteries and Miracles**

**Chapter 2: The Haunted Hotel**

**A/N: Here's chapter two for all of you wonderful readers. A special thanks to RussM and Scoobyfan1 for reviewing chapter one and for your encouraging words. Also, before this chapter starts, I would like to point out that the Cozy Cradle Inn, the Ramona Theater and any other establishments mentioned in this story are purely fictional locations. The description of the hotel rooms that the gang are occupying is mostly wishful thinking on my part as it is a combination of the best features of hotels I have been to with my family. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It was a long drive and Velma found herself dozing off periodically, always waking leaning against Shaggy's shoulder with his arm around her. Once she had woken to find him sleeping as well, she had pulled herself away from him, careful not to wake him. She had pulled her laptop towards her and surfed the net for a little while only to stop a little while later and lean up against the still sleeping Shaggy. Shaggy's arm wrapped around her as if it were an instinct. Velma smiled and let her hand fall to rest on Scooby's lolling head.

Fred and Daphne had taken turns driving. While Fred was taking his turn at the wheel Daphne allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. They were on a remote country road near their destination when she looked up at Fred and smiled. She ran a hand through his hair which elicited a smile from him.

"You awake Daph?" he asked.

She giggled "Yes Freddy," awake though she was she still refused to sit up straight and remained leaning against his shoulder "So Fred…?" she began in a quiet voice, glancing quickly at the back seat to make sure that the others were fast asleep and would not overhear them.

"What is it Daph?" Fred asked. He glanced sidelong at her. The two of them had been sleeping side by side for the past few weeks but there hadn't been much discussion about their relationship directly.

"Where do we stand?" Daphne asked, finally pulling herself into a sitting position.

Fred nodded, he'd been knowing this conversation would take place eventually. He'd been thinking about what he would say for a long time now. He took a deep breath "Daphne, we've been friends forever and I-"

"Don't you dare give me the 'we're just friends' talk," Daphne kept her voice low so as not to wake the others though her anger was shining through just fine.

"Daphne," Fred took a hand off the steering wheel and pressed a finger to her lips "That's not what I was going to say at all. Could you let me finish?" he implored.

Daphne nodded "Go on," she said skeptically.

Fred spotted the Cozy Cradle Inn on the roadside and he pulled into the parking lot. Daphne thought that he was going to let the conversation drop but he didn't. He turned to her, cupping her face in one of his hands "I was going to say," he continued with a smile "That I really like the way things are going between us," he leaned a little closer to her "And I really want to explore our relationship."

She smiled back at him "I'm glad you feel that way," she replied "I like the way things are going too. I really like you Fred."

"I really like you too Daphne," Fred said as he leaned in even closer and kissed her. The kiss quickly deepened, hands finding their way into hair and up shirts, tongues engaging in a sort of battle. This did not last nearly as long as either of them wanted it to though because a sudden and unexpected chorus of applause erupted from the back seat of the Mystery Machine.

Fred and Daphne jumped apart and glared at their friends "I thought you were asleep!" Daphne screeched.

"You thought what we wanted you to think," Velma laughed.

"Yeah," Shaggy said, giving Velma a quick kiss "Like we've been waiting for the two of you to have an actual conversation about this thing that's like been going on between you."

"Reah," Scooby piped up "Rits rabout time."

"It sure is Scooby," Velma laughed.

Daphne rolled her eyes "Why guys… just… why…?"

"Like what are friends for?" Shaggy asked as he got out of the Mystery Machine and started unloading the bags.

"I'll go check us in at the front desk," Daphne told the others as she got out.

"Wait up," Fred called after her, grabbing a bag from Shaggy and following after Daphne.

"Like, do you think they're mad at us," Shaggy grinned mischievously.

"They'll get over it," Velma chuckled "Come on let's go."

XXX

The hotel lobby was well lit but deserted save for a teenage girl behind the desk. The girl had light brown hair and was wearing a shirt with the hotel's logo on it. Earbud cords dangled from her ears and an iPod was clearly visible on the desk in front of her. She was singing along with the song she was listening to.

"Excuse me," Fred began politely, trying to get the attention of the girl.

The teenager continued to listen to her music, unaware of the presence of the group of young adults and the large canine in front of her. She kept singing along to some song that all of the gang recognized but none of them could name off the top of their heads.

Velma reached forward and disconnected the earphones from the iPod. The girl's eyes popped open immediately "Hey," the girl cried out.

"Excuse me," Velma was sounding a little annoyed "We'd like to check in."

A light bulb seemed to go off in the teenager's brain "Oh my gosh," she said, removing the earphones and leaning forward "I'm so sorry. Welcome to the Cozy Cradle Inn." She tapped a few keys on the computer "What's the name on the reservation?" she asked.

"Blake," Daphne told her "Two rooms."

"Yes," the girl smiled at the group "We've been expecting you. I'm so sorry but when I'm listening to my music I just lose track of everything else."

"It's alright," Daphne laughed a bit in an attempt to make the girl feel better "I get like that when I'm shopping."

The girl snickered as she handed them the keys to their rooms. "Thanks but I really am sorry. My names Melissa by the way, Melissa Mathis. My Dad and uncle own this place. It's just been so quiet around here, you guys are the only guests we have."

"That's hard to believe," Fred remarked "This place seems like it would be ideal for vacationers even in the off season."

Melissa sighed "It used to be," she began "When I was little this used to be one of the most popular vacation spots in the entire state. We'd be booked solid year round. I used to feel like Eloise."

"So what happened?" Velma asked "When did this place turn into a ghost hotel?" She immediately felt bad for her choice of words when she noticed Shaggy and Scooby shivering out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed Shaggy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as with her other hand she patted Scooby on the head "Sorry guys," she whispered.

Melissa blanched at the mention of the word ghost but continued speaking "A few months ago things started going wrong."

"What kind of things?" Fred asked.

"Just little stuff at first," Melissa replied "The cable would go out, we'd get a power outage, things would go missing and turn up in places they weren't supposed to be."

At that moment a boy rounded the stairs into the lobby "I saw it again!" he screamed "Melissa! I saw it again!"

"Max!" Melissa commanded in a sharp voice "These are our guests."

Max stopped and looked up at the group of young adults and their dog "Hello," he greeted before running over to Melissa "He's back," the boy whispered rather loudly.

"Who's back?" Daphne asked.

"It's a long story," Melissa said quickly "We'll talk more at dinner. Right now Max will help you take your bags to your rooms," she grabbed the boy's arm and bent down so that her lips were right next to his ear "Don't scare our guests Max. They're the first ones we've had in over a month and you know what will happen if we lose them."

Max nodded up at his cousin "Sure, I know," he turned to the group "Follow me…" Max grabbed the bags from Shaggy and Fred and to everyone's amazement carried all of them toward the staircase.

"Why don't we take the elevator?" Fred asked as he followed Max.

"It's out of order," Max replied keeping his cousin's words in mind. It'll be fixed in the next week probably." Max lead them up to the second floor and to their rooms.

"It's unusual for a hotel these days to use actual keys instead of magnetic key cards," Velma remarked as she opened the door to one of the rooms.

"The doors are original to the hotel," a voice from down the hall said as a woman approached.

"Mom," Max's expression seemed to relax, something Daphne noticed but dismissed as Max not being comfortable around strangers. The boy dropped the bags he had been carrying and ran to hug the tall woman.

The tall woman flipped her long brown hair behind her shoulder and extended a hand towards the group of young adults "Miranda Mathis," she introduced, her voice holding a noticeable southern twang "You must be our latest guests," she smiled brightly as Scooby trotted up to greet her "What a charming dog you are," she affectionately rubbed Scooby's head.

"Rice to reet rou," Scooby stood on his hind legs and pirouetted "Ri'm Scooby Doo."

Miranda shook Scooby's paw "It is a true pleasure Scooby," she curtsied "And a pleasure to meet the rest of you as well."

After the other members of Mystery Inc. had introduced themselves to Miranda the older woman continued explaining about the history of the doors "You see, they were the height of fashion and security back in eighteen eighty five when Mabel Mathis had the Inn constructed. Notice the carvings," Miranda pointed to the faeries that adorned the top portion of the door "Faeries for good luck to ensure that every guest has a safe and enjoyable stay at our happy little Inn."

XXX

Several minutes after Miranda and her son had departed the members of Mystery Inc. were getting settled in their rooms. The rooms were incredibly luxurious. Each room had two king sized beds, a big screen television, a sofa, two plush looking armchairs and a table with four chairs. Each room also had a small kitchenette area with a small refrigerator, a sink, a microwave and a coffee machine.

But it was the bathroom that truly impressed Daphne. It was one of the most impressive hotel bathrooms she had ever seen. There was a sink and a toilet of course and a mirror above the sink, the room was well lit and appeared to be spotless all of that was fine but in addition to these things there was also a walk in shower with a sliding glass door that appeared big enough for two. Daphne couldn't help the blush that crept to her cheeks as she thought of what she and Fred could do in that shower. Aside from the shower there was a whirlpool tub that made Daphne feel weak kneed when she looked at it. She could hardly wait to see how heavenly those jets felt first hand.

She pulled her gaze away from the bathroom, flipping off the light as she turned to where Fred was settling himself on the bed, flipping through the sports channels. Daphne smiled and moved to sit on the bed beside him. She inched closer to him "Hey Fred…" she began grinning slyly.

"Hey Daph," Fred replied, glancing quickly in her direction as he wrapped an arm around her "Can you believe the sports package here?"

Daphne sighed and rolled her eyes. "I should be glad you actually noticed me," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Fred asked.

"Oh, nothing," Daphne replied in a passive aggressive tone of voice as she leaned her head against his shoulder "Nothing at all."

"Oh," Fred replied as he paused in his channel surfing. He muted the television and turned to her "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she insisted, her voice still holding an edge of passive aggressiveness to it. "Just go back to surfing through the channels, don't worry about me."

Fred turned the television off "Okay, now I know that something's wrong," he turned to look her in the eye "What's on your mind?"

XXX

Shagy watched as Velma settled herself on the bed opposite from the one that he and Scooby had reclined upon. Shaggy sighed, the two of them were definitely more than friends but aside from that night after the accident they hadn't slept in the same bed. Shaggy didn't want to pressure Velma but at the same time he couldn't help feeling a little rejected.

Velma could be very affectionate when she wanted to be but whenever a bed was involved she seemed to shy away from the whole relationship as a whole. Shaggy even wondered if the only reason she was sharing a hotel room with him this time around was because Daphne had already decided that she and Fred would have the other room to themselves.

Scooby sat at the foot of the bed, looking from Velma to Shaggy. He eventually laid his head down by Shaggy's feet and decided that whatever was going on between his two human companions was their business, not his. He rolled over on the bed lazily and tried to fall asleep.

"Velma," Shaggy began as he shifted so that he was more directly facing her "Like, is something wrong?"

"No," Velma replied quickly "Why would you think that?"

"You seem…" Shaggy began, trying to find the right words "Like… uncomfortable here."

Velma shook her head dismissively but she couldn't deny that she did feel a little uncomfortable. She was still sore from her injuries, having one's spleen removed was no small thing and to have the still healing ribs on top of it was not her idea of a good time. She wished she could take a pain pill but she was afraid to. The pain medication clouded her mind and she was afraid of what she might do if her inhibisions were lowered. Things between her and Shaggy had been going wonderfully and the only reason things hadn't gotten out of control or started moving too fast again was her impeccable control over the situation. She knew that if she even dared take one pain pill that her control would loosen and her desires would make themselves known. That could only lead to regret.

It was one of the reasons why she had been so reluctant to move her things into Shaggy's room back home. She had kept her distance from him whenever she had been feeling extremely foggy headed and she had kept her distance from his room entirely. As she sat their, watching Shaggy as he watched her, she knew that she couldn't risk a single pain pill no matter how much discomfort she was in. "I'm fine," she lied.

Scooby, who had not been able to fall asleep and who could not take the awkward silence anymore got off the bed and grabbed the ice bucket from off the table "Ri'm gronna gro ret some rice," he informed the two humans before exiting the room.

XXX

Scooby trotted down the second floor hallway with the ice bucket held in his front paws as he skillfully balanced on his hind legs. He found a small room at the end of the hall that housed the ice machine as well as a soda machine and a snack machine. Scooby hummed to himself as he filled the ice bucket. As he prepared to leave the little room, wishing that he had money for the snack machine, he heard an ominous moan.

Scooby froze in place, his ears pricked as he listened for the noise. And there it was again. Scooby began to quiver as the noise seemed to grow closer. "Rhaggy…?" he asked quietly and hopefully, desperately wanting his friend to be playing a joke on him.

The door to the room opened and a figure dressed in black and gray entered holding a baseball bat "The Mathis family will pay!" the specter said as it raised the bat and smashed the fronts of the vending machines.

Scooby, who was now trembling uncontrollably, dropped the ice bucket and fled. He reached the room that he was sharing with Shaggy and Velma. Realizing he didn't have a key, he whimpered as he pounded on the door "Rhaggy! Velma! Relp! Relp! Rhost!"

The door opened to reveal both Shaggy and Velma standing there "What is it Scooby?" Velma inquired, taking in the dog's frightened countenance.

"A rhost!" Scooby gestured wildly down the hall as he ducked into the room.

"A ghost?" Shaggy suddenly began to shiver just like his companion. His and Velma's gaze followed the direction in which Scooby had been pointing to see the specter approaching.

"Jinkies," Velma remarked as Shaggy pulled her inside the room, slamming the door and locking the deadbolt. Velma looked up at Shaggy "It can't be a ghost," she tried to reassure him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Like, I'm not taking any chances," Shaggy told her.

Velma sighed and turned to comfort Scooby who was whimpering and cowering near the foot of one of the beds. "I think it's time we had a talk with the Mathis brothers," she remarked as she gave Scooby a gentle hug, running her hand down his back.

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh, and so the ghost appears… Answers await in chapter three. Please review and let me know how you think I did because I live for your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3: Malachi and Ambrose

**Mysteries and Miracles**

**Chapter 3: Malachi and Ambrose**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Thanks again to my reviewers: RussM thank you for your kind words and encouragement, daphnefred4ever I hope that this didn't take too long and although there isn't much Fraphne in this chapter I promise that your Fraphne faith will be rewarded.**

It was a few minutes later that Velma opened the door to the room to discover that the hallway was deserted. She crossed the hallway and knocked on the door to Fred and Daphne's room. She heard Daphne giggling before someone unlocked the door.

"Hey Velma," Daphne was grinning from ear to ear "What's going on?"

After Velma had explained the situation to Fred and Daphne, the group headed down to the hotel lobby. They ran into a very distressed looking Miranda who passed them on the stairs. "Not again…" she was muttering to herself as she was ringing her hands.

"What do you think she's upset about?" Fred wondered as they continued downstairs.

"Probably about the damage that the ghost caused," Velma remarked before explaining what Scooby had seen the ghost doing.

"Jeepers," Daphne exclaimed "Whoever heard of a ghost using a baseball bat?"

They entered the lobby to see Melissa standing there. The teenager looked happy to see them "I was just about to call your rooms," she explained "It's dinner time."

Shaggy and Scooby, who up until that point had been looking rather uncomfortable and uneasy, perked up instantly "Dinner?" they asked in unison.

"Actually," Velma began, crushing Shaggy and Scooby's hopes with that single word "We'd like to talk to your father and uncle."

Melissa smiled "They're in the dining room. You can talk to them during dinner. Come on."

Scooby and Shaggy perked up again when Velma, Fred and Daphne agreed and followed Melissa. The dining room was large and for the most part deserted save for the large table at the far end. At the table sat Max along with several children and adults. It was obviously the Mathis family's table.

Melissa lead the group over to the table "Since you're our only guests you can dine with us," she explained.

The two men sitting on opposite sides of the table rose and approached the group. The shorter of the two men extened his hand towards them "Matthew Mathis," he introduced himself "Glad you could join us," he pointed to the taller man to his right "This is my brother Mark."

Introductions were said and the gang took seats around the table. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby took seats between Mark's teenage son Mitch and his cousin Melissa. Daphne sat to the right of Mitch and Max's younger sister Matilda. Fred sat to Daphne's left. To Fred's left was an empty seat. The seat's occupant soon made her presence known, coming out of the kitchen carrying platters of food.

Myra Mathis, Matthew's twenty-two-year old daughter and the hotel's chef ever since she had graduated from cooking school, was a tall curvy woman who kept her long black hair tied back in a high ponytale. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at the guests. "Marina," she addressed a preteen sitting next to one of the adults "Could you help me with these?"

The preteen girl who shared the same green eyes with the chef but had long sandy blond hair tied back in a low ponytale, rose from her seat "Sure thing sis," she replied.

Fred jumped a bit when Daphne stepped down hard on his foot "Ouch," he murmured.

"Put your eyes back in your head Freddy," Daphne muttered to him in a tone that was borderline dangerous.

"What…? I wasn't…" Fred whispered back but was unable to finish a sentence.

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby were also staring but it wasn't Myra that had gotten their attention. They were gaping at the huge platters piled high with delicious food. The only thing to the two more beautiful than the sight of the food was the delectable smell.

"Like, wow…" Shaggy exclaimed in awe, staring at the platter with ham piled high upon it.

"Reah, wow…" Scooby remarked as he ogled the mounds of fluffy white mashed potatoes.

Velma chuckled "It all looks delicious," she said to Myra as the chef finally took her seat beside Fred.

Myra smiled back at each of the guests in turn "I just hope it tastes as good as it looks. Please, help yourselves to anything you want."

"Roh boy!" Scooby wasted no time in piling his plate with ham, mashed potatoes, various vegetables and corn bread.

Shaggy too wasted no time in helping himself to anything and everything. "Like, thanks," he grinned before he shoved a fork full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

It was well into the meal before Miranda finally joined them. She was still ringing her hands and looking very distressed. Mark Mathis rose from the table and wrapped his arms around his wife. All the conversation around the table stopped as the attention of every member of the Mathis clan turned to Miranda.

"How bad is the damage?" Matthew asked her, a grave expression on his face.

"All the vending machines have been busted up," Miranda said sorrowfully "On every floor Matthew," she was near tears "We'll never be able to replace all of them."

"Who would do such a thing?" Daphne exclaimed.

Scooby became very agitated as he jumped up on his chair and began pointing wildly with his front paws and pantomiming what he had seen earlier that evening "Rhost!" he yelped "Raseball rat!"

"Scooby," Velma reached over and patted him on the back in an attempt to soothe the canine "There is no ghost."

"No," Matthew Mathis reassured them all "But someone is corrupting the Mathis family history to make us believe that there is."

"It's Martin," Miranda said bitterly as her husband held her "He's always been jealous of you two."

"Martin?" Fred inquired.

"Our younger brother," Mark explained "Martin Mathis. When our parents died they left the hotel to us. He works at the Ramona Theater in town."

"If this keeps up," Matthew told them "We'll have to close the Inn and sell the land. We're barely scraping by as it is."

"That's terrible," Daphne exclaimed.

"It is a ghost," Mitch spoke up suddenly "It's the ghost of Ambrose Anderson."

Both Shaggy and Scooby dropped their forks at the conviction in Mitch's voice and sat back looking afraid. "Ambrose Anderson…" Shaggy gulped "Like, who's he?"

Velma grabbed Scooby's paw in one hand and Shaggy's hand with the other. She gave them both a reassuring squeeze as Matthew Mathis spoke.

"Please forgive my nephew, he's prone to exaggeration and has an over active imagination," Matthew shot his nephew a glare "Don't try to scare the guests Mitchell." Matthew turned to Shaggy "Well young man, that's what I was talking about when I said that someone was using our family's history against us."

Mark took over from there "Long ago," he pointed to a painting of two young men and a beautiful young woman "Our ancestor Malachi Mathis and Ambrose Anderson were best friends. That painting was done shortly after Malachi married Mabel. Both men had courted Mabel but she eventually chose Malachi. Ambrose didn't seem to have a problem with it at all."

"So why would he be haunting you?" Fred asked.

"Well," Mark replied "That's a long story. What you have to understand is that Malachi worked hard as a young man to be able to afford the large plot of land that the Inn sits on today. Ambrose wasn't as much of a hard worker as his friend and he always seemed to think that Mabel's final decision had to do with the fact that Malachi was more well off."

"But Ambrose never voiced his feelings to either Malachi or Mabel," Myra took up the story "And the three were good friends for many years. Ambrose was even named as the Godfather of Malachi and Mabel's son Marcel."

"Yes," Mark took over again "But then came the Civil War. Ambrose and Malachi both enlisted in the Union Army and went off to fight."

"What happened to them?" Daphne questioned, leaning forward in interest.

"They both survived through the war," Mark said as his tone became more somber "But only Ambrose made it home alive."

Gasps eminated from around the table "Like," Shaggy gulped "What happened?"

"At that time no one really knew," Myra said as she began to clear the dinner dishes "Ambrose said that the two of them were ambushed by bandits on the way home."

"Ambrose told Mabel that Malachi had bequeathed all of his property to Ambrose with his dying breath and that it was Malachi's wish that Mabel marry Ambrose," Mark said as others around the table, including an eager Fred, rose to help Myra.

"Very suspicious," Velma remarked as she picked up some of the now empty dishes that covered the table.

"You aren't the only one to think so," Matthew told her "Although Ambrose had the deed to the land Mabel refused to marry him. She took Marcel and moved off of the family land. She didn't believe Ambrose's story."

"It wasn't until twenty years later that the truth behind Ambrose's story came out," Myra told them "It was Marcel that finally proved that Ambrose was Malachi's murderer."

"How'd he do that?" Fred asked from where he stood beside Myra.

Daphne grumbled something under her breath but Fred didn't seem to hear her.

"He exhumed Malachi's body," Mark explained "You see, because of the mystery that surrounded his father's death, Marcel devoted himself to the study of criminal investigation. He was able to recover the bullet from his father's body and compare it to a bullet fired from the rifle that Ambrose had with him all those years ago. He proved that Ambrose was his father's killer."

"Zoinks," Shaggy exclaimed. The prospect of not just a ghost but a murderous ghost haunting the hotel was even more terrifying.

"So they convicted Ambrose and hung him from the gallows, until his legs stopped kicking," Max said excitedly "Isn't that right?" he looked up at his father for confirmation that he had told it right.

"Yeah Max," Mark smiled softly at the little boy.

"But," Myra broke into the conversation, carrying out two large cheesecakes to the table "With his dying breath, Ambrose cursed the Mathis family."

Shaggy and Scooby were shaking in their skins but they didn't fail to notice the enormous slices of cheesecake that Velma placed on their plates. She patted Shaggy on the shoulder comfortingly "It's just a story guys," she whispered.

"Mabel got her land back and built this Inn," Matthew finished "And it's been in our family ever since."

"It might not be in our family much longer if that ghost has anything to say about it," Mitch grumbled.

"I doubt that it's a ghost," Velma told Mitch. She turned to Fred and Daphne.

Fred was more than eager to offer their assistance "Mr. Mathis, we're gonna help you solve this mystery," he proclaimed.

"Like, I knew he was gonna say that eventually," Shaggy said as Scooby whimpered beside them.

"Come on you two," Velma said with an encouraging smile "We've just got to help the Mathis's." She reached down and took Shaggy's hand again. She leaned in and whispered to him "Don't worry, if we split up, I'll be with you and Scooby."

Shaggy couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips "Like, I'm gonna hold you to that."

XXX

While the Mathis family and the group of sleuths were enjoying their dessert and as conversation shifted back to more lighthearted topics, a figure clad in black and gray moved silently through the basement of the Inn. The figure reached a rarely used corner of the basement that was home to piles of dusty old boxes. The figure moved several of the boxes, revealing a hidden door.

The figure pushed the door open and disappeared into the darkened tunnel, pulling the boxes back into place as it went. The figure chuckled to itself. Soon the Mathis family would be forced into poverty just as they deserved to be.

The figure hurried through the pitch black tunnel with the skill of someone very familiar with the terrain. It wasn't long before the figure reached the end of the tunnel and pushed open the exit. Silently the figure moved through the headstones of the Mathis family cemetery and towards a waiting bicycle.

**A/N: Spooky… Well, now we know a bit about the Mathis family. Please review and let me know what you thought of this primarily plot exposition chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as I could.**


	4. Chapter 4: Velma's Nightmare

**Mysteries and Miracles**

**Chapter 4: Velma's Nightmare**

**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter. This is a Shelma chapter and there are only three main players in its entire twenty one hundred words. I hope that it isn't boring. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter: SpongeAddict how can I possibly continue to live up to that assessment? Many thanks for your kind words. Daphnefred4ever again, sorry about the lack of Fraphne in this but I promise you it's coming.**

Later that evening Velma stood in the bathroom changing into her nightgown. She looked at herself in the mirror appraisingly. The nightgown had been a present from Shaggy before they had even considered themselves a couple. It was orange, her favorite color but it was a lighter, peachier orange than she usually wore. Shaggy had commented when he'd given it to her that he had thought that it suited her when he saw it. As she looked at herself in the mirror she had to agree with his assessment, even if at the time it had been a rather intimate gesture considering that back then they had been friends.

She exited the bathroom to see Shaggy staring out the window onto the darkened landscape of the hotel grounds. She cleared her throat softly. He turned to her and smiled. "Like, I knew you'd look great in that," he told her.

She felt herself blush. At the same time she looked down, realizing that he hadn't seen her wearing it before, even though over the past five weeks she had worn it at least twice. She really had been keeping her distance from him. She felt bad about shutting him out but at the same time she wasn't ready to do some of the things that she wanted to and that was why she couldn't be this close to him. She inched closer to wear he was standing "What are you looking at?" she asked.

Shaggy gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him "I think there's like something out there," he remarked.

She laughed "Shaggy, you're just letting that story get to you. There's no ghost. So there is some guy in a costume going around casuing damage to the hotel but the Mathis brothers checked the hotel. There's no one here now who isn't supposed to be and that includes ghosts."

Shaggy shook his head but decided it was best not to discuss ghosts at the moment. Considering the real monster that Velma had faced, one Chuck Joyce, then if she wasn't afraid of staying in this hotel, he had no right to be voicing his fears to her. He guided her to the sofa with him and together they sat down. "How are you like feeling?" he asked. Her after a brief silence.

She leaned back against the sofa cushions and sighed "Not bad," she replied, knowing that he was referring to her healing injuries.

Shaggy pulled her against him "I've been like worried about you, you know," his voice was low, gentle, the words washed over her and warmed her.

She leaned into his embrace "I know," she whispered "But… I…"

"Like, I know," he smiled softly at her "I'm like not really ready to do something like that either."

"I wish I was," Velma murmured as she leaned her head upon his shoulder.

Shaggy's eyes widened just a bit at her admission "Well, like one of these days we'll both be ready," he told her as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck and the kiss deepened. Before the two of them knew what was going on Shaggy was lowering her onto the sofa and she was sliding her hands up his shirt. It was only when Shaggy accidentally put too much pressure on one of her healing ribs and she gasped that they broke apart.

"Like, I'm so sorry," Shaggy said quickly, his eyes darting around the room, landing on anything and everything that wasn't Velma's face.

Velma put a hand on his shoulder "It's alright," she whispered, even as she was mentally cursing herself for letting things get so out of hand. Her other hand rested over the rib that Shaggy had pressed down upon. She really wished that she could take a pain pill but if she hadn't been able to control herself while she was completely in her right mind she didn't' want to take one and then wake up the next morning naked, curled up next to Shaggy and wishing she could remember what had happened.

Minutes later the two of them went to their separate beds. Scooby Doo who had been asleep through the whole thing shifted as Shaggy climbed into bed to make room for Shaggy's feet. Shaggy reached up to turn off the light. Before he did he turned to look at Velma "Like, goodnight Velma," he whispered.

"Goodnight Shaggy," Velma said softly as she snuggled down under the blankets. After Shaggy turned off the lights she blew him a silent kiss in the dark.

XXX

Chuck Joyce stood above her. "You little bitch," he cursed her as he kicked her "No one stands in my way and lives."

Velma wanted to close her eyes, wanted it to be over but she couldn't so much as look away as Joyce continued to beat her "Stop…" she begged as pain brought tears to her eyes.

"Shut your mouth," Joyce stomped on her ribcage and she could hear the bones as they snapped with a sickening noise. "I'll kill you. And then I'll kill the rest of your worthless friends."

"No…" Velma whispered as the pain became so intense that she couldn't take it anymore.

The next moment the scenery around her changed. She was standing in a graveyard. She was looking for something, no someone. Scooby was beside her, looking worried. She looked around. The gravestones were tall, imposing, looming over her and Scooby. She knew that the others were there somewhere.

She took a step forward only to have Scooby whimper and try to pull her back. She patted the dog on the head "Come on Scooby," she encouraged "We have to find the others."

She didn't know why but she felt a growing sense of urgency deep inside her. Something was wrong, very wrong and she had to find the others. She and Scooby made their way through the graveyard. It was when she reached a gnarled looking old tree that she finally located one of her friends but as soon as she spotted Fred, she wished she hadn't.

He was hanging from a limb of the tree, all the color drained from his face. She could tell immediately that he was already dead. She was too late. She wiped tears away from her eyes as Scooby whimpered beside her. "Come on," she said with a sniffle "Let's keep looking."

It wasn't long before they found a stream that was running through the graveyard. They followed it for a few minutes before Velma noticed something. There, lying face down in the stream was Daphne. Velma and Scooby hurried to pull Daphne out of the water but when they did it was obvious to both that she was gone from this world.

As Velma stood there, crying as Scooby whimpered beside her a loud yell reached their ears "Zoinks!"

"Shaggy!" Velma yelled as she and Scooby ran in the direction of the scream. As they ran they heard Shaggy continuing to scream for help. Velma could hear another voice too, a demonic sounding voice that laughed maniacally. She ran faster "I'm coming Shaggy!" she yelled.

Suddenly she was thrown back against a headstone. She looked around for Scooby but he was suddenly nowhere to be found.

"Look who it is," the malevolent voice growled at her.

She attempted to climb to her feet but was pushed back down "Let me go!" she yelled.

"I don't think so," the faceless voice told her "You're done for."

As Velma tried to get up and was continually pushed back against the hard headstone she saw Shaggy in the distance. He was lying on the ground, motionless. She struggled to her feet once more and managed to push through the invisible force that seemed intent on keeping her hostage. She ran to Shaggy and found Scooby lying beside the young man. Scooby had a knife sticking out of his back and was as motionless as his master.

Velma dropped to her knees beside Shaggy. His eyes were closed and he was cold to the touch. She refused to believe he was gone. He couldn't be gone. She tried to revive him but to no avail. As she began to sob the demonic laughter started up again "You're all alone," the voice cackled in delight.

XXX

"No…" Velma murmured in her sleep.

Scooby was on the bed curled up beside her and whimpering worriedly. Shaggy stood beside the bed "Velma," he was whispering "Like, wake up."

Scooby nuzzled Velma "Velma, rake up," he pleaded. Scooby didn't like seeing Velma so distressed. It made him sad and now all he wanted was for her to wake up so that he could make her smile.

Velma's eyes opened and she saw Scooby looking down at her "Scooby," she cried as she flung her arms around the canine. Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she held Scooby tight.

Shaggy slid onto the bed beside Velma "Like, it was just a bad dream," he told her.

She turned to Shaggy and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his shoulder and continued to cry "Oh thank God," she whispered as Shaggy ran his hand up and down her back and Scooby curled himself protectively around the both of them.

Shaggy pulled her as close as he could without hurting her "It's alright," he told her "Like, it was just a dream Velma."

After several minutes of crying Velma pulled away and looked up at him "It wasn't just a dream," she whispered "It was a nightmare," she wiped at her eyes with her nightgown "I… Fred and Daphne and then, Scooby and you…" it was almost impossible to get the words out, each syllable was punctuated by a would be sob that she attempted to hold back. She found herself choking on every other word.

"Like, everyone's fine," Shaggy told her.

Velma leaned against Shaggy's chest and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't get the images from her nightmare out of her head. But after a while her eyes managed to drift closed.

Shaggy looked down at Velma as she rested in his arms. He was glad that she hadn't been sharing a room with him for the past five weeks or she would have noticed some of the nightmares that he had been having. He had woken up more than a few times in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. On many occasions he had crossed the hallway to peer into Velma's room just to make sure she was actually still there, that she had indeed survived that horrible afternoon. It was on those nights that Scooby Doo acted as his counselor. Right now was no different.

"Rhaggy," Scooby poked his head over his master's shoulder "Ris she rokay?"

"Yeah Scoob," Shaggy replied "I think so. Like whatever she was dreaming must have been like intense," he observed.

"Reah," Scooby lifted a paw to brush through Velma's sweat soaked hair "Rintense…"

Shaggy sighed "You know Scooby, I like hoped that we could just forget about Joyce when they arrested him. You know, the way we eventually forget about most of the creeps we deal with."

"Rits Rever Rhat Reasy Rhaggy," Scooby commented.

"Like you've got that right Scooby," Shaggy remarked "But I was like hoping that things would like get back to normal."

"Normal," Scooby cocked his head "Rhat's normal ranymore?"

Shaggy shook his head "Like I don't even know anymore Scooby."

Normal was girls and boys in separate rooms. Normal was not having feelings for one of your best friends that went far beyond the realm of friendship. Normal was different than this but Shaggy had to admit that there were certain things he liked about this new normal. He only hoped that the nightmares weren't a permanent part of their life from now on.

Velma murmured something in her sleep and Shaggy smiled down at her. He eased her back down onto the bed and tried to pull himself away. At that moment, Velma's grip on his shirt tightened and she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Please don't leave me."

Shaggy had to laugh to himself. When she was asleep Velma didn't seem to have the same problem with being in the same bed with him that she did when she was awake. He slid under the covers beside her. Scooby draped his body over the both of them. Shaggy reached up and turned out the light again. He snuggled down next to Velma. Kissing her forehead he whispered "Like, I'm not going anywhere Velma. I love you."

**A/N: So I don't like to think of myself as a review begger but I've consistently been getting two reviews per chapter, I'm kind of curious to see if this chapter could get three. Maybe it's my own fault for updating so quickly *sigh*. Well let's try to get three for this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Relationship Trouble

**Mysteries and Miracles**

**Chapter 5: Relationship Trouble**

**A/N: Okay, I learned my lesson about begging for reviews: ask for three, get one. *sigh* Whatever… Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

Daphne had been rather distant with Fred since dinner the previous night even going so far as to not share a bed with him when they went to sleep. Fred had been genuinely confused about what he'd done. When the morning came Daphne rose and got dressed without saying a word to Fred.

Eventually Fred couldn't take the silence between them. He stood up and crossed the room to where Daphne was sitting, putting on her makeup "What exactly did I do wrong?" he asked her.

"If you have to ask then you don't deserve an answer," she replied without turning away from the mirror.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fred asked, now utterly confused.

"Figure it out," Daphne replied as she added the final touches.

"Okay," Fred said finally, throwing his hands in the air "I just don't understand girls. Yesterday when we got here you were-"

"Yeah well that was before you started making eyes at Myra," Daphne spat.

"Seriously?" Fred asked "Is that what you're upset about?"

"Yes," Daphne replied "As soon as another girl walks in the room its like I don't even exist."

"Daphne," Fred sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her to face him "I'm a man."

"You're an idiot," she told him, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I can't help it if I look at pretty girls," Fred argued.

"So you admit you think she's pretty," Daphne finally made eye contact, glaring at him.

"Well," Fred was a bit taken aback by her anger "Yeah, I think she's pretty."

"Prettier than me?" Daphne asked.

"No, what, why do you care?" Fred released his grip on her "What is up with you Daphne?" he asked.

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips, turning away from him "Maybe a girl just wants to feel appreciated," she remarked "Maybe if a girl is gonna share a bed with a guy she'd like to know that he's not busy eyeing other girls."

Fred put a hand on her shoulder "Look," he began "I'm sorry about it but I just couldn't help staring. You know you're the number one girl in my life."

Daphne turned to him "I am?" she asked.

"Yeah," Fred told her with a shrug "Just because I stare at some girl doesn't mean she means anything to me Daph."

Daphne wrapped her arms around Fred "Oh Freddy," she said with a soft smile "I wish you say things like that more often."

Fred wrapped his arms around her. He realized with sudden heartache that he hadn't ever told Daphne how important she was to him. It was no wonder that she would get so jealous.

XXX

Meanwhile Velma was waking up, wrapped in Shaggy's arms. She smiled softly, feeling safe lying there with him. Scooby had shifted during the night and was curled up on the far corner of the bed.

Velma was reluctant to attempt to get up in case she might wake Shaggy with her movement but her reluctance disappeared when she felt something pressing against her leg. She pulled away quickly. She hid her face in her hands. It was a normal thing that happened to most young men in the morning sometimes but it still shocked her.

"Hey Velma," Shaggy murmured as he opened his eyes. It wasn't long before he became aware of his compromising situation. His face took on a pink tinge "Zoinks," in an attempt to hid what his body seemed to be doing against his will he ended up falling out of the bed onto the floor.

Velma peered over the edge of the bed at Shaggy laying on his back, staring up at her. His little predicament was clearly visible. He grinned sheepishly up at her. Velma couldn't help but giggle just a little bit, the situation was just too unreal.

"Uh…" Shaggy tried to say something but the words seemed to fizzle out before they could pass his lips. Time stood still as they stared awkwardly at one another.

"Um…" Velma couldn't bring herself to break her gaze away from his.

The awkward moment could have lasted forever if it hadn't been for Scooby. The Great Dane crawled to the edge of the bed with Velma and looked down at his master. "Rhaggy," Scooby began to laugh uncontrollably "Rou've rot a-"

Velma put a hand over Scooby's mouth as she burst into a true giggling fit, finally managing to look away "Don't make things worse Scooby," she said between fits of giggling as she tossed Shaggy a pillow from the bed to cover the very noticeable protrusion "You might want to do something about that?" she suggested, burying her face in another pillow.

"Yeah, like, I'll do that," Shaggy said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Velma sighed and flipped over so that she was staring at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how to react to what had just happened. That was definitely something that had never happened to her before. Of course, the last time she had shared a bed with Shaggy she had woken up not so tightly pressed up against him so perhaps she just hadn't noticed it the last time.

Scooby was still snickering when Shaggy reemerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. Velma jumped up and quickly headed for the bathroom, getting dressed quickly. When she emerged she took a seat on the edge of the bed "We should probably start looking for clues after breakfast," she remarked.

"Like, sounds good to me," Shaggy nodded as he sat down beside her.

"Reah," Scooby agreed "Respecially the breakfast part."

Again Velma found herself transfixed by Shaggy's gaze. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for only a few seconds but it felt like much longer to the two young adults. They were both thinking about so much. The incident earlier that morning was number one on both their minds but Velma's nightmare was still fresh in her mind and Shaggy was thinking about how distressed that nightmare had made her and wondering if he should ask her about it.

Shaggy lowered his head a few centimeters as Velma raised her lips. The two sets of lips met in a gentle kiss that was interrupted far too quickly by a knock at the door. Velma was the one to break the kiss. She jumped up and ran to answer the door. She removed the chain and slid back the deadbolt.

"Who is it?" she asked before opening the door.

"Marina Mathis," came the reply. Velma opened the door to see the sandy blond headed twelve-year-old grinning at her. "Myra sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready," Marina informed her before skipping across the hall to Fred and Daphne's room.

Scooby bounded to the door "Breakfast! Roh boy!"

"Like my thoughts exactly Scoob," Shaggy remarked as he walked over. He grabbed Velma's hand and together they followed after Scooby.

XXX

After a delicious breakfast Vellma lead Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby to the room where Scooby had seen the ghost the previous evening. Most of the schattered glass had been swept up and the snacks and drinks from the vending machines had been removed and placed behind the front desk by Melissa but Velma was hopeful that there would be something left.

The five of thenm spread out around the small room and began searching for anything out of place other than the obvious. Scooby placed his nose to the ground and began sniffing. He caught the scent of something and soon was pawing underneath one of the smashed machines.

"What is it Scooby?" Velma asked, bending down by the machine. She tentatively stuck a hand underneath and drew out the object that Scooby had been in pursuit of.

"What did you find Velma?" Fred inquired.

Velma studied the folded piece of paper in her hands "It's a play bill from the Ramona Theater," she remarked slowly.

"Isn't that like where the Mathis brothers said that their brother Martin works?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, reah," Scooby nodded enthusiastically.

"Gang," Fred said decisively "I think it's time we had a talk with Martin Mathis."

XXX

The Mystery Machine pulled up in front of the Ramona Theater. The group of young adults and the Great Dane departed the vehicle and stared up at the grand play house. It seemed alive with activity. The building was surrounded by scaffolding and on the scaffolding were many workmen who appeared to be in the process of restoring the façade of the old building. The group walked up the impressive stairs to the entrance and soon found themselves in the lobby of the massive structure.

"This place is enormous," Daphne exclaimed "How are we ever going to find Martin Mathis?"

"Wait a second," Velma said suddenly, trying to covertly draw the group's attention in the direction of a staircase at the far left of the lobby.

"Like, isn't that Melissa?" Shaggy asked.

"I wonder what she's doing here," Daphne murmured.

"Let's go ask her," Fred lead the group over to where Melissa was just coming down the stairs. As they got closer they could see that Marina was following close behind her older sister.

Melissa and Marina saw them and froze in place. As the gang reached them the two girls had guilty looks on their faces. "Please don't tell our parents we were here?" Melissa begged.

"They'd be so mad at us," Marina added.

"Why would they be mad at you?" Daphne questioned.

Melissa and Marina shared a quick look. "We were visiting Uncle Martin," Marina said finally.

"He's not a bad person," Melissa added "Dad and Uncle Mark just don't understand why he didn't want to go into business with them when they inherited the hotel."

"Where is your Uncle Martin?" Fred asked.

"We'd like to have a few words with him," Velma put in.

"He's not the ghost?" Marina said quickly.

"What makes you say that Marina?" Velma asked "We didn't say anything about suspecting him of being the ghost."

"No, but Dad and Uncle Mark think he is," Marina told them "You said you were going to help them solve the mystery so that's got to be the reason that you're here."

"So what makes you think he's not the ghost Marina?" Daphne asked kindly.

"I saw the ghost," Marina informed them "Whoever it is tried to hurt me and Max. Uncle Martin would never do that."

"Come on," Melissa turned back towards the staircase "We'll take you to his office, he can tell you himself."

Melissa and Marina lead the gang up the staircase and through the halls of the upper levels of the theater where the employee offices were. Melissa stopped and knocked on the door of one of the offices.

"Come in," a masculine voice from within bid her.

"Uncle Martin," Melissa opened the door "There are some people who want to talk to you."

"Friends of yours Mel…?" Martin Mathis asked.

"Yeah," Melissa began hesitantly "You could say that…"

"Well don't leave them standing out there in the hallway," Martin said cheerfully "Come in, come in."

Melissa and Marina lead the group into Martin's office. Melissa and Marina took seats opposite their uncle's desk as the gang took up positions around the office.

Martin Mathis stood up from his desk and shook hands with the newcomers "Good to meet you young folks," he said with a smile "What are your names?" he spotted Scooby and gave the canine a friendly pat on the head.

"I'm Fred," Fred began, pointing to the rest of the gang in turn "This is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby."

"I'm glad to meet all of you," Martin said as he took his seat once more "So are you here to line up an audition for this afternoon too?"

"What play?" Velma asked.

"We're having auditions for a little musical," Martin explained "I've been put in charge of lining up the auditions for our latest little production."

"They're not here to line up an audition Uncle Martin," Melissa said seriously.

Martin Mathis looked disappointed "That's too bad," he looked over the group "You lot have a great look. Scooby here looks just about perfect for the dog."

"Ri do?" Scooby asked.

"You certainly do," Martin told him, giving Scooby another pat on the head "If I were to give you young folks some scripts would you promise to think about it?" He opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a stack of scripts and passed them out.

"That's all very well and good Mr. Mathis," Fred said as he politely took the script that was offered to him "But we're actually here to talk to you about the ghost that's been haunting your family's hotel."

"Oh that," Martin's smile faded "Mel and Mari here have told me about that. I tried to offer my help to Matthew and Mark but they wouldn't have any of it."

"Your brothers seem to be convinced that you're the ghost that's been trying to ruin them," Velma remarked.

Martin sighed "That doesn't surprise me. They've never been happy with my decision to work here at the theater."

"If you don't mind my asking," Velma began "Why did you decide to go into the theater business?"

"Creative fulfillment," Martin answered simply "I wasn't happy making beds and balancing books."

"Neither am I," Melissa piped up "And that's why I'm gonna audition for the musical. I'm sick of that hotel."

"Really," Velma remarked curiously.

"It's great living there and everything," Marina put in "But I wanna have my own life and hang out with my friends."

"Now, you two," Martin said, speaking to his nieces "I didn't make my decision about the hotel until I was in my twenties. I had plenty of friends and hanging out at the hotel was something we always enjoyed."

"But my friends won't come over since the ghost started showing up," Marina complained "And we don't make enough money for a real housekeeping staff. I'm sick of cleaning up all those rooms."

"At least with fewer guests we have fewer rooms to clean," Melissa grumbled.

Martin shook his head sadly "Mel, do your parents even know that you're auditioning for this musical?"

"Nope," Melissa replied before she turned to look at the others sternly "And that's the way it's gonna stay that way."

"Now Mel," Martin remarked "You shouldn't be like that. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you."

Melissa shook her head but said nothing.

Martin glanced at his watch "How about I treat my two very talented nieces and their friends to lunch at the diner."

"We were going to meet our friends for bowling," Melissa said, standing up "And we already lost a lot of time getting sidetracked by these guys."

"Maybe next time Uncle Martin," Marina said as she got up along with her sister.

"Bye girls, see you soon," Martin waved as the two girls left the office. He turned to Fred and the others "The offer still stands, my treat."

"Like, sounds great Uncle Martin," Shaggy said as he and Scooby moved to stand on either side of Martin "Can I call you Uncle Martin?"

Velma sighed heavily "You may regret your offer Mr. Mathis," she informed him.

Martin chuckled as he rubbed Scooby's head and gave Shaggy a pat on the shoulder "You can just call me Martin," he told all of them "I don't really like being called 'Mr. Mathis' anyways." He smiled at the group as he headed for the office door "Maybe over lunch we can talk more about those auditions."


	6. Chapter 6: The Chase

**Mysteries and Miracles**

**Chapter 6: The Chase**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but I've kind of been asleep a lot lately. Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews.**

Fred unlocked the Mystery Machine and turned to Martin. Where's your car Martin?" he asked.

"I don't own a car," Martin replied as he disappeared around the side of the building and reappeared on a bicycle.

"How environmentally friendly," Daphne remarked.

"I save a fortune on gas," Martin said with a smile "And it's great exercise. I'll lead the way to the diner, you can just follow me in your van."

The Mystery Machine followed Martin on his bicycle through the streets until they reached a diner near the edge of town. The group exited the van and followed Martin into the diner. Martin found them a table near the front windows. The group took a seat and not long after a waitress approached them.

"Well how are all of ya'll today?" the buxom blond inquired as she winked at Shaggy.

Martin smiled at the young woman "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Alexis. Alexis, this is Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby. Alexis works part time as a ticket taker on show nights over at the theater."

"Nice to meet you," Daphne smiled.

"Likewise," Alexis replied, extending a hand towards Daphne "I suppose you're auditioning for Martin's newest production."

"We haven't figured that out yet," Martin replied before anyone else around the table could respond "They're staying over at my family's hotel."

"Oh," Alexis exclaimed "I hope ya'll are being careful up there. People around here are buzzing about that ghost." Alexis passed out menus to the group "I'll be right back," she flashed a smile that seemed to be meant only for one member of the group.

Shaggy almost completely ignored the attention the waitress seemed to be bestowing on him. Velma however had noticed. She grimaced behind her opened menu but was able to find solace in the fact that Shaggy didn't seem to care about Alexis's obvious flirting.

At that moment the attentions of all six of the table's occupants were drawn to the door where a well dressed man had just entered. The man made his way directly towards the table "I thought I saw your bike parked outside Mathis," the man said a bit disdainfully.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr. Wentworth?" Martin asked,, none-to-warmly.

"I was just wondering if your brothers were interested in selling that lovely piece of land they've got," the man remarked.

"I doubt that," Martin remarked "But honestly, why are you asking me?"

"I was just about to head up to the hotel to have a meeting with Matthew and Mark. I thought you might have some insider information," Wentworth grinned slyly.

"Get lost Wentworth," Martin said finally "Let me enjoy my lunch without having to look at your face."

Wentworth laughed "Always a pleasure Martin," he turned and exited the restaurant.

"What was that all about?" Daphne asked.

The waitress reappeared "That was Clayton Wentworth," she explained "He's a developer. Word is that he's been looking to go into the hotel managing business."

Martin nodded "And he's had his eye set on my family's land for the past few months. But Matthew and Mark will never sell, at least I hope they won't."

"Hmm," Velma remarked "I wonder how far Mr. Wentworth would go to get that land?"

Alexis made a derisive noise when Velma spoke. She leaned over in front of Shaggy in an attempt to show off some cleavage "Now what'll ya'll have?" she asked in a low voice.

XXX

After they had finished eating and Martin had paid the bill he walked with the gang out to the Mystery Machine "Now you read over those scripts and get back to me and I'll see what I can do about those auditions."

"We'll definitely think about it," Fred promised as they parted company.

Driving back to the hotel Daphne couldn't leave well enough alone about the waitress "Velma, how could you let that girl get away with flirting with Shaggy like that?" she asked.

"What are you talking about Daphne?" Velma asked, trying to act as if she wasn't jealous.

"How did you not notice?" Daphne inquired indignantly "She was going out of her way to get his attention."

"Yeah," Velma remarked "But she never got it, did she?" she countered.

"Like, no way," Shaggy piped up "She's totally not my type anyway."

Velma grinned as she slid her hand over to where Shaggy's hand was resting on the seat. Their fingers intertwined.

"How can you not be infuriated?" Daphne asked "I mean she was practically throwing herself at him."

"Maybe Velma actually trusts Shaggy?" Fred suggested, joining the conversation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Daphne countered, glaring at Fred.

"Maybe Velma realizes that even if Shaggy checks out other girls it doesn't mean anything," Fred told Daphne, his voice growing a little angry.

"I wasn't checking her out," Shaggy objected quickly.

"How could you not be?" Fred insisted "She was hot."

"Fred Jones, were you checking that waitress out?" Daphne asked accusingly.

Velma shook her head "I have a feeling we just stumbled in over our heads," she whispered to Shaggy.

"Like, yeah," Shaggy whispered back with a gulp "I wasn't checking her out, like, you know that right?"

"I know," Velma replied, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Even though she knew Shaggy hadn't been checking Alexis out, it made her angry that Alexis had been flirting with him. She realized that she would have to resign herself to something that would happen and she just had to have faith that Shaggy cared enough about her not to respond to the advances of other girls.

"I'm just saying that she was good looking," Fred said defensively "If she had been sending me the signals she'd been sending Shaggy I'd have-"

"You'd have what?" Daphne asked in a warning tone.

Fred shut his mouth immediately and the rest of the ride back to the hotel passed in silence.

XXX

When they returned to the hotel Myra was at the front desk. She had a worried expression on her face as they approached. Daphne, trying to remember that it was Fred's fault and that Myra had done nothing wrong, forced a small sympathetic smile "What's wrong Myra?" she inquired.

"Clayton Wentworth," Myra replied "He's in the office talking with my parents and mya aunt and uncle about selling the hotel."

"Are they really that desperate?" Fred asked, concerned.

"If this ghost isn't stopped soon I'm afraid they'll have no other choice," Myra replied.

Fred turned to the rest of the gang "We've gotta do something," he exclaimed.

"There's not a whole lot you can do," Myra said somberly."The isn't much any of us can do with this ghost around."

"I say we search this hotel from top to bottom," Velma told her friends "There must be something that will definitively prove that this ghost is a hoax."

The group nodded with the exception of Scooby who whimpered and Shaggy who only nodded after Velma turned her gaze upon him. Fred was very keen on the idea and jumped on it right away "Daphne and I will check the upstairs, Velma, you Shaggy and Scooby check the first floor, the grounds and the basement."

"Ruh-uh, ruh-uh," Scooby shook his head violently.

Velma quickly produced a box of Scooby snacks and tossed three to Scooby "Still don't wanna go?" she asked.

Scooby put on his best brave face "Ret's go," he trotted off in the direction of the stairs to the basement.

"Hold on Scoob," Shaggy said quickly "Like, why don't we search the grounds first," he gulped and laughed nervously "Like, while it's still daylight?"

Scooby quickly nodded and returned to where Shaggy and Velma were standing. The three walked out onto the grounds of the hotel. After searching an abandoned tennis court, the unattended swimming pool and hot tub along with the overgrown garden paths that constituted most of the landscape of the over ten acres they came to a secluded corner of the property that was cordoned off by a waist high rot iron fence.

Shaggy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what lay within the fenced off area. He gulped "Like, those are gravestones," he remarked.

Velma, undaunted by the discovery approached a rusty old gate and pushed it open. The gate made an eerie, almost ghostly shriek as years of accumulated rust was forced to painstakingly give way. "It's the Mathis family graveyard," she remarked as she got close enough to one of the headstones to clear away the overgrowth and read the name it bore "It looks like no one's been here in a while."

"Like, I don't blame them," Shaggy still stood frozen outside the fence, Scooby was cowering by his master's side.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Velma said as she looked up at them with a reassuring smile. She was wrong however. As she was looking at Shaggy and Scooby they began to act even jitterier than they had already been. "What is it?" she asked.

"Velma…" Shaggy whispered nervously, gesturing desperately.

"Re-rehind rou," Scooby whispered as his teeth chattered.

"Wha-?" Velma turned around to behold the ghost of Ambrose Anderson baring down on her "Jinkies!" she yelped as she jumped out of the way.

"Like, we gotta help her Scooby," Shaggy told his companion.

Scooby nodded in agreement as the two cowards jumped over the fence into the graveyard, overcome by the desire to help someone they both cared for. Strangely enough, Shaggy found that the thing that was making him the most terrified was what might happen to Velma rather than what might happen to him.

Velma found herself cornered, her back pressed up against a rather tall headstone. Suddenly her nightmare came to the forefront of her mind and she found herself frozen. The ghost was approaching fast when an arm came around from behind the headstone and grabbed Velma tightly, pulling her quickly behind the cover provided by the grave.

Velma looked up into Shaggy's face and only then was she able to shake off the paralysis that the nightmare's resurgence had caused in her. She sighed as he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Like, are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah," Velma replied softly as Scooby made his way over to them. The Great Dane laid his head upon Velma's lap. She reached down with one hand and scratched his head.

"Like what happened?" Shaggy asked Velma "It was like all of a sudden you just froze."

Velma shook her head and remained silent for a long time. It was a few seconds later when she noticed the absence of the moaning noise of the pursuing ghost. Slowly and with a sigh of regret, she extracted herself from Shaggy's embrace and peered around the headstone. She blinked and looked a second time "It's gone," she murmured.

The three of them slowly came out from behind the grave. The group looked around "Like, where'd he go?" Shaggy wondered out loud.

"Ri don't know," Scooby murmured as he plodded along beside Shaggy and Velma.

"Look at that," Velma exclaimed as she made her way over to the far side of the graveyard from where they had entered. Sitting there, leaning against the fence, was a bike.

"I didn't know that ghosts could ride bikes," Shaggy said as he and Scooby made their way over.

"This bike doesn't belong to any ghost," Velma told him as she gazed down at the two wheeled vehicle "It belongs to Martin Mathis."

XXX

"Daphne, would you say something to me?" Fred asked as they walked along the halls of the fifth floor. They had been searching the hotel for clues and had come up empty. The only time over the past hours that Daphne had spoken to him was when he asked her if she had found anything. Always her response was a curt and brisk 'no'.

Daphne huffed derisively as she turned away from him "I'm still mad at you," she replied.

"What, why?" he asked, confused.

"I just," Daphne began "I just need some time to think."

"Think…?" Fred had a bad feeling about those words.

"Leave this place!" a menacing voice called.

Fred and Daphne turned in unison to see the ghost of Ambrose Anderson rushing towards them with fists raised. Without a second thought Fred grabbed Daphne's hand and the two of them began running. Turning a corner Daphne tripped and her hand slipped out of Fred's. She continued running, passing Fred. She turned another corner and continued running.

"Daphne stop!" Fred yelled suddenly.

Daphne turned her head slightly but didn't stop running until it was too late. She found that the ground had disappeared from under her feet. She screamed as she scrabbled to grab onto something. "No!" she cried, finally able to get a good grip on the edge of the elevator shaft she had run into.

The ghost laughed and attempted to knock Fred through the opened doors as well but Fred stood strong. Seeing that only one would fall for it's ploy, the ghost tore off in the direction of the stairs, shrieking madly with laugher "Such is the fate of all who attempt to get in my way!" the ghost called over it's shoulder.

Daphne looked up at Fred as she began slipping. Fred was leaning through the open doors, attempting to reach her. Daphne attempted to hang on with one hand while she reached for Fred's outstretched one. She managed only to touch the tip of her finger to his "Freddy," she called out as she felt her grip slipping away.

"Yeah Daph...?" Fred's face was screwed up in concentration and his eyes were full of fear as he tried to lean over further without losing his already precarious balance.

"I'm not mad at you anymore," she told him. If she was truly going to die, if these were truly her last moment, she wanted to let him know that she forgave him for all of those petty things she had been holding against him.

**A/N: Woah... what will happen to Daphne? Stay tuned to find out. I'll try not to take such a long time to update again.**


	7. Chapter 7: Unmasked

**Mysteries and Miracles**

**Chapter 7: Unmasked**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've stll been spending a lot of time sleeping. Also, I've been trying to get a head start on "Hometown Horror", the next story in this series and I've only just finished chapter one of that. Anyway, here's chapter seven for all of you wonderful readers and reviewers.**

Fred strained with everything he had to reach down the elevator shaft. Just one more inch, he kept telling himself. One more inch and he would be able to grasp her hand and pull her to safety. "Hang on Daphne!" he called as he nearly popped his shoulder from its socket "I won't let you die!"

"Freddy," Daphne whispered as she felt the muscles in her hands and arms seizing up "I-I love-"

Fred snatched her hand and pulled her up. The two of them sat on the floor of the hallway. Fred had his arms wrapped tightly around her. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity though it was only moments.

"You saved my life," Daphne whispered.

Fred brushed a lock of hair out of her face and leaned in, placing a kiss to her lips "I'd never let you fall," he told her.

Daphne felt herself swoon but their moment was interrupted all too soon by Miranda Mathis and her son Mitch running around the corner "What happened?" Miranda asked as she stared wide eyed at the opened doors to the empty shaft "Are you two alright?"

Daphne nodded as Fred helped her to her feet. "We're fine now Mrs. Mathis," Fred said, keeping an arm wrapped protectively around Daphne's shoulders.

Miranda turned to Mitch "Get your father and your uncle. Someone could have been hurt here. We need to have a meeting, immediately," she sighed heavily as she approached the doors and examined them "This old place," she murmured regretfully "Maybe we shouldn't have sent Mr. Wentworth off so soon…"

"Oh no Mrs. Mathis," Daphne said quickly "Don't think that way."

"Give us until noon tomorrow," Fred requested "We'll have this Mystery solved by then."

"We should give them a chance Mom," Mitch said hopefully.

Miranda managed to pull the elevator doors closed. She turned to the others, wringing her hands with worry "Until noon," she told the sleuths "But that's all my poor heart can take. If you can't figure this out by then, I'll be convincing my husband that selling is our best option."

Miranda left and her son followed after a few moments of staring beseechingly at Fred and Daphne "Please, I don't wanna have to leave," he said in a low voice before following his mother.

Fred and Daphne were left alone to stare at each other in the hallway. Their eyes met but they broke contact all too soon. Daphne was the first one to break the silence. She cleared her throat nervously "I guess we should try to track down that ghost."

"Yeah, yeah," Fred agreed, nodded his head as he followed Daphne to the stairs.

XXX

"Like can we go back to the hotel now?" Shaggy asked as he cowered beside Velma just outside the fence of the cemetery. "If there's one thing more spooky than an old abandoned cemetery, it's like an old abandoned cemetery at night," a burst of nervous laughter escaped from him at the end of his sentence.

"Reah," Scooby agreed "Rooky…"

"Just a little longer," Velma told the two "I bet that ghost'll be coming back for his bike. I wanna see where he comes out from."

"Like, can't we just go back to the hotel and wait until tomorrow?" Shaggy asked.

"He'll be gone by then," Velma replied.

Shaggy couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth "But like Fred wanted us to check the basement."

"Reah," Scooby agreed "Re need to check the rasement…" the dog turned in confusion to look up at Shaggy "The rasement…?"

"Shhhh, you two," Velma commanded softly as she heard rustling within the perimeter of the fence. In the moonlight the three could see a small trap door creaking open. A hunched over figure emerged and slowly straightened up. The ghostly apparition made its way quickly to the bicycle, riding away into the night, its sinister laughter echoing behind it.

"Okay," Shaggy murmured from beside Velma "Like we've seen the ghost, now let's go back to the inn."

Velma hopped over the fence and approached the door that the ghost had come through. It was disguised as a flat rectangular headstone that lay upon the ground. The name on the headstone was clearly visible. Velma gaped as she stared at the ingraving in the moonlight.

Shaggy, who had reluctantly followed Velma into the cemetery once again, peered over her shoulder "Like, I thought this was the Mathis family cemetery?" he wondered out loud.

Velma looked at the doorway that had been disguised as a headstone. She was perplexed beyond belief as her fingers traced the name of Ambrose Anderson. She lifted the headstone and revealed a deep dark hole. Without a second thought she slid down inside.

"Velma," Shaggy whispered desperately "What are you doing. Like, you don't know what's down there."

"It's a tunnel," Velma called back "I'm gonna see where it leads."

Shaggy shook his head "Like, wait for us," he slid down after her. Seconds after he landed on the cobblestone floor of the tunnel, Scooby plopped down beside him.

Shaggy felt along the wall of the tunnel as he made his way "Velma," he called softly "Like, where are you?"

"Here," Velma replied back as she found his hand "I wish I'd brought a flashlight."

"Like, you and me both," Shaggy gulped.

After about twenty minutes of feeling their way through the darkness they arrived at a door in the wall. Velma pushed against it and they found themselves in a room, surrounded by cardboard boxes. The room was dimly lit. It was apparent to the three that they were in a basement. The sound of approaching footsteps reached their ears.

"Like, someone's coming," Shaggy whispered as he ducked behind a stack of boxes.

"Jeepers," the group heard "Do you think Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are here?"

"That's Daphne," Velma stated.

"I don't know," they heard Fred reply "Try calling Velma's cell again."

"It's still off," Daphne commented a few moments later.

From beside Shaggy, Velma mentally chastised herself. She had turned off her cell phone when the group had taken up positions outside the cemetery waiting for the ghost. She hadn't wanted any noises, even that of a phone set on vibrate, to give their position away.

She stepped forward out from behind the cover of the boxes "We're here guys," she called out "But you're not going to believe what we found out."

XXX

"I knew it," Matthew Mathis said angrily as he grabbed the phone off the desk "I knew Martin was behind this whole ghost mess all along."

The gang sat in Matthew and Mark's shared office. Velma had just explained to everyone about what she, Shaggy and Scooby had found. She turned to look at Shaggy "Another mystery solved," she said triumphantly before she spied something stuck to Shaggy's shirt. She leaned closer to inspect the seemingly inconsequential object. "Shaggy how did this get here?" She inquired.

Shaggy looked down and removed about three long blond hairs from the hem of his shirt "Like, I must have picked them up in the tunnel," he replied in utter confusion.

Velma studied the hairs carefully. "Mr. Mathis, do you have a plastic bag?" she asked. Mark handed over a small zip lock baggy and Velma stuck the hairs inside.

Matthew hung up the phone and turned to the group "The police are on their way to arrest Martin," he informed them.

"What?" an angry exclaimation from the door of the office caught all of their attentions. All eyes turned to where Melissa, Marina, Max and Matilda were all standing with shocked expressions.

"You were supposed to prove that Uncle Martin was innocent!" Melissa had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I told you Uncle Martin would never try to hurt us!" Marina screamed at the gang "We trusted you!"

"Kids," Matthew said in a soothing tone of voice "The evidence is simply overwhelming. Martin has to be behind this."

Velma was still studying the hairs she had placed in the bag. She looked up at Matthew and Mark "Actually, I'm not so sure about that anymore," she turned to her friends "We need to head back to the Ramona Theater."

XXX

"I haven't seen my bicycle since I came to work this morning," Martin was saying to the police as Scooby and the others passed them on there way inside the theater. The lobby that had been so crowded when they had been there earlier was now all but abandoned.

"There's a show going on," Fred remarked.

"Just as I suspected," Velma replied as she lead the group to the stairs "I have a feeling our ghost is going to make an appearance."

"Like, at the theater?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep," Velma replied as she ran up the stairs, heading for the balcony seating. Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby quickly followed after her.

Velma stopped outside the doors to the balcony where a group of young people were lounging around on folding chairs "Excuse me?" she asked.

A young man with dark curly hair looked up at her "You do know that the show started hours ago right?"

"I know," Velma retorted "I was just wondering if you know where the ticket takers hang out during the performance."

"You're looking at 'em sweetheart," another young man replied as he shot Velma an appraising look. Shaggy caught sight of the look that the ticket taker was giving Velma and he instinctively moved closer to her.

Velma was just about to say something when just as she predicted the ghost made it's way down the hall. "You couldn't leave well enough alone!" the specter moaned as it approached the group.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby made a mad dash. But the ghost was too fast and snatched Shaggy by his shirt. Shaggy's running feet kept moving for a few seconds before her realized he was caught.

Velma didn't waist time. She grabbed a handful of the ghost's costume and pulled. The black and gray robes came away easily to reveal a blond young woman.

"Alexis?" Fred and Daphne exclaimed.

"Exactly," Velma confirmed.

Alexis growled at Velma "This isn't over," she proclaimed. She ran off, dragging Shaggy along with her.

The chaos had only just begun. Fred, Daphne, Velma and a tooth baring Scooby gave chase to Alexis as she continued to maintain an iron grip on Shaggy. She was dragging the frightened young man by his arm now. Shaggy was calling out to his friends for help.

Scooby was the closest to Alexis and Shaggy as they rounded a corner. Velma was hot on his heels and nearly ran him over when she rounded the corner to see Scooby staring in confusion at a dead end.

"What happened?" Velma asked as Fred and Daphne caught up.

"Ri don't know," Scooby whimpered as he thought of poor Shaggy and how he was now unable to help his best friend.

XXX

On a catwalk high above the stage, shadowed by darkness and unseen by the audience, Shaggy was being forced to make his way along. He attempted to call out for help but Alexis produced a gun from her pocket which quickly shut him up.

They reached the other side of the catwalk and Alexis pushed open another secret panel which lead back into the hallway. She closed the panel behind her. She dragged Shaggy down the hall into a small room and shut the door.

"You and your friends think you're so smart don't you?" she asked harshly as she shoved Shaggy against the wall "You just couldn't leave it alone."

"Like," Shaggy gulped hard, his eyes never leaving the gun in her hand "Why did you do it?"

Alexis chuckled "My real name is Alexis Anderson. Ambrose Anderson was my ancestor. When Marcel Mathis proved that he was guilty of murdering Malachi, my family was driven into poverty. Why do you think I work at the restaurant and have a job here?" she grinned at Shaggy as she pushed him up against the wall "We're gonna be in here for a while, might as well have some fun while we're here." Alexis's lips crashed down on Shaggy's.

Shaggy gulped as he felt her body press against his. While she held the gun against his head with one hand, her other crept around to free him from his pants. Shaggy had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

**A/N: So we know who done it but as Alexis said, it isn't over yet. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Showdown

**Mysteries and Miracles**

**Chapter 8: Showdown**

**A/N: There's only one chapter after this but I've been working on another story in this series. I hope all of you enjoy this story. Thank you to everyone who read and review the last chapter. As for anyone who was as disheartened by Mondey's episode of "Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated" as I was, please take heart in the Shelma stories of me and of my contemporaries on this site. No matter what the writers of the show have planned for the future (and personally I hope Velma and Shaggy get back together) there will always be fanfiction.**

Velma and the others were tapping frantically at the walls and floor around where Shaggy and Alexis had disappeared but they were having little success. Just when all hope seemed lost they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"What's the matter here?" the group turned to see Martin, Matthew and Mark Mathis standing there with two police officers.

"Alexis is gone," Fred explained quickly.

"Reah," Scooby put in "Rand she took Rhaggy."

"This is where you last saw them?" Martin asked. Scooby nodded vigorously. Martin stepped forward, reaching up he pushed a hidden button located amongst the ceiling tiles. The wall slid open, revealing the catwalk.

"Let's go," Fred whispered as the group tiptoed across the catwalk above the performance.

The Mathis brothers and the two police officers followed close behind. One of the officers was talking softly on his radio, informing his superiors of the potential hostage situation.

Velma hurried along the catwalk, all the while worrying about Shaggy. She didn't even want to think about what Alexis was capable of.

XXX

Shaggy had managed to push Alexis off of him but she was still staring at him with a predatory look in her eyes. The look made him feel almost as unsettled as the gun that she was still holding. He had to think of something to stall her or else things could go very badly very quickly. His mind finally grasped onto something he could use.

"So, like did you make that tunnel?" he inquired, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt and of course, failing.

Alexis smirked "Ambrose Anderson's brother did. He was one of the workers that built the hotel. No one other than the Anderson family ever knew it was there."

Shaggy nodded his head and shrank away from Alexis as she advanced on him again. Where were Scooby and the others? He had to figure a way out of this but Fred and Velma were the planners, Shaggy was more of a runner and a hider. But even he had had his moments of brilliance, now would be a perfect time for one such brilliant thought.

He knew all he had to do was keep Alexis occupied with something other than kissing him, until the others could find him. He had to think fast. He looked around the room that he was in. It looked like a storage space for costumes. "Hey," he said suddenly "I bet you used the costume department here at the theater for the ghost costume."

Alexis, as most villains seem to be, was eager to discuss the genius of her plot "No, it was an old relic that my family has been preserving for many years. Those are the actual clothes that Ambrose Anderson was wearing when he was hung."

Shaggy cringed visably. Where was his rescue? He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep Alexis busy.

XXX

Velma and the others emerged from the door on the other end of the catwalk. Scooby, who had been tracking Shaggy's scent since they'd stepped foot on the catwalk, quickly lead them to a locked door. Scooby began to paw at the door "Rhaggy, Raggy," he nodded vigorously.

"Shaggy's in there Scooby," Velma asked, bending slightly to look Scooby in the eye.

"Reah, reah," Scooby confirmed.

Velma leaned against the door and listened. She could distinctly hear Shaggy's voice. She looked to Daphne who stepped forward and picked the lock without even batting an eyelash.

Velma tried the knob and was able to slip in silently. The door clicked shut behind her. In the hallway, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, the Mathis brothers and the police stared at each other in confusion.

"Someone should have stopped her before she did that," one of the officers remarked.

"There's no stopping Velma when she's set her mind on something," Fred replied, stepping towards the door.

The second officer grabbed Fred by the arm "No one should try to go in there. Now our suspect has two hostages. We'll try to get a hostage negotiator up here before something happens to your friends but no one else goes in there." Scooby lay himself down in front of the door and began whimpering.

Inside the room Velma had managed to sneak behind a rack of old costumes. She had gone unnoticed by Alexis but Shaggy had briefly caught her eye, flashing her an odd look that was a mixture of confusion and worry. The contact was so brief however that Alexis didn't notice the change in Shaggy's demeanor.

Shaggy focused on Alexis again and tried to put the thought of Velma also being in the room with the obviously unstable young woman out of his mind "Like, you know that you can't stay in here forever," he said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't plan on stayin in here forever," Alexis replied "I know that its over but I'm not gonna let the cops or the Mathis's have the satisfaction of bringing me down. I just want one last thing before I end it."

Shaggy gulped "Like, what's that?" he asked, fairly certain he knew the answer.

"This," Alexis pressed her lips to his and hungrily moved closer to him until Shaggy was laying on his back on the floor and Alexis was on top of him.

Velma, who hadn't seen the gun that Alexis was holding, stepped out from behind the rack of costumes holding a prop sword "Get off of him," she commanded in a low and dangerous voice.

Alexis rolled off of Shaggy and immediately trained her gun on Velma. Shaggy sat up and stared wide eyed at the brunette. What was she thinking? This was something that even Shaggy thought was stupid. But he did breathe a sigh of relief that Velma had at least managed to get Alexis to back off. At the same time as he was feeling relieved he was also feeling sheer terror for Velma's safety as Alexis leveled the gun at her.

Alexis laughed coldly "A plastic sword?" she scoffed.

Velma dropped the prop to the floor and stood motionless. She hadn't expected there to be a gun involved. All the years of solving mysteries and very rarely had any of the bad guys had guns. She had to laugh, mentally of course, it was just their luck that none of them had been shot before now.

Shaggy looked pleadingly at Velma, trying to silently convey that he wanted her to understand the reasoning behind his next words "Like, Alexis," he began slowly "If you like let her leave then we can," he gulped "Finish what we started."

Alexis turned briefly to look at Shaggy "Tempting as that sounds I have to say no. I've still got a score to settle with little miss smarty pants over here," she took a step closer to Velma "If you and your friends had just left well enough alone, Martin would have gone to jail and the Mathis brothers would have been forced out of business."

Velma swallowed hard "It would have been wrong to send an innocent man to jail."

"It was wrong that my family has endured generations of poverty because of the Mathis's!" Alexis shouted. The hand she was holding the gun in began to shake.

Shaggy's heart was practically beating out of his chest by this point. He couldn't just sit there and watch Alexis do this. Without either woman noticing he slowly stood up.

XXX

Fred, Daphne and Scooby, the latter having been carried away from the door by the two former, were standing across the street from the theater in an office that had a perfect view right into the room where Shaggy and Velma were. The room was full of officers, mulling about, completing different tasks. There had been talk of trying to call Alexis to reason with her but the only phones in that room belonged to Shaggy and Velma and as the officers watched Alexis become more and more agitated, they believed that if either of the hostages were to reach for a cell phone, it just might be the catalyst that would precipitate a tragic end to this stand off.

Scooby was whimpering pitifully "Poor Rhaggy, poor Velma," he looked up from where he lay at Fred's feet.

Fred bent down and ruffled the Great Dane's ears affectionately "They'll be okay Scooby," he reassured. But Fred didn't have complete faith in his own words.

Daphne looked up from where her head had been buried in Fred's shoulder. She sniffled as she attempted to dry her eyes, somewhere in the back of her mind she thanked God for the invention of water proof mascara "What do we do Freddy?" she asked.

"There's nothing we can do," he replied "The police are doing everything they can. We just have to wait."

There was a flurry of sudden activity in one corner of the room. The officers had managed to get a audio and video feed from the room. Velma's voice filled the office as Scooby lifted his head and perked up his ears. Fred and Daphne looked at each other worriedly.

"Ambrose Anderson wasn't an innocent man," Velma was saying.

"No but his family were the ones who were left to suffer," Alexis's voice retorted.

XXX

"How did you even figure out it was me?" Alexis asked after a brief pause "I was sure I was being careful. I even stole Mathis's bike so that any witnesses would suspect him."

"Blond hairs caught in the entrance to the tunnel," Velma replied "Martin Mathis's hair is brown and not nearly that long. That and when I looked closer at the theater's schedule earlier tonight, I realized that every time the ghost showed up coincided with a performance at the theater. You would show up to take tickets and then when the performance started you would sneak off to the Inn on Martin's bike, making sure that you would get back in time to be seen at the end of the performance before you or the bike could be missed."

Alexis nodded "You're too clever for your own good," she stated.

XXX

"I can't get a good shot," the sniper at the window reported to his superior "If I fire now, I'm liable to hit one of the hostages."

Fred squeezed Daphne's hand as Scooby began to shiver with fear of what was about to happen. The tension in the room across the street was mounting and there was no other way for such an amount of tension to be relieved than quickly and violently. Scooby buried his face in his paws.

XXX

Alexis cocked the gun "Time to say goodbye smart girl."

At that moment something happened that stunned not only everyone in that room but also everyone in the office across the street. But the one who was the most stunned of them all was probably the one person who acted in that moment, for he never thought that he had it in him to do something so brave.

"No!" Shaggy screamed as he leapt in front of Velma just as the bullet left the barrel of the gun.

Velma fell to the floor with Shaggy lying on top of her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, had he been hit? Another gunshot sounded almost simultaneously with the echoes of the window behind Velma shattering, followed by a metallic clink and a thud. Alexis was dead,

Velma pushed herself up into a sitting position and rolled Shaggy onto his back so that she could better assess his condition. She gasped at what she saw.

**A/N: Oh… am I evil or what? Okay, review please. I'd love to know what all of you thought. Also, at the end of this story I may or may not post a sneak peak at the next story in this series "Hometown Horror" I would like to know if you guys would like a sneak peak or not. Thanks everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Mysteries and Miracles**

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

**A/N: Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter as I am putting all my effort into writing this Author's Note. I just watched Scooby Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster and I have just one thing to say… WHAT THE HELL? Okay so it was like the greatest thing I'd ever seen and I, being the pessimist that I am kept telling myself that something was going to happen that would make it sad.**

**I mean what else could a shipper want? Velma was possessed and Shaggy helped her fight it! He was falling head over heals for her and she was realizing that she felt the same way, and the things that he was saying to her when she was possessed… I swooned! I swear I swooned! And at times I was squealing so loudly with glee that I had to stuff a significant portion of my pillow into my mouth so that the neighbors wouldn't call the police and say that I was being brutally murdered.**

**But, them not having any chemistry…? That had to be Velma lying! She did say something about the shifting of relationships in the beginning of the movie and well I'm just going to believe that it leaves the door open for future movies. There is another idea that has been floating around in my head for what Cartoon Network should do with Scooby Doo next.**

**I mean, it's not that I don't love the Mystery Incorporated cartoon but they seem to only have about one season of material. I mean once they solve where the missing kids went to then the series is over. I think that cartoon network should make an our long Scooby Doo live action series. I mean, think about it, them incorporating and finishing off high school and going to college, hopefully together… There's so much potential back there in Coolsville compared to Crystal Cove.**

**The major problem with this is that Kaylie, I don't even know how to spell her last name and I'm not even sure I spelled her first name right, anyway, the actress who plays Velma, who I think is just plain awesome as Velma… The problem is that she also plays Penny on one of my other absolutely favorite shows, The Big Bang Theory. The point is that the live action Scooby Doo show could not exist without this actress and as long as she's doing The Big Bang Theory, which is a hugely popular show, she can't do live action Scooby Doo. Now, I would absolutely hate to see The Big Bang Theory come to an end but I came to terms with that reality during the movie. If this season of The Big Bang Theory is either the last season or they get another hot girl to move in across the hall from them in the show, then the live action Scooby Doo series is a go, as long as Cartoon Network has the money to do all the CGI stuff that it would take to do something like that but hery, if Stagate SG1 could do it…**

**Alright, this is probably my longest rant ever in an Author's Note but I wanted to get my message out there. I would really like to see a live action Scooby Doo series following up on where the Curse of the Lake Monster movie left off. Anyway, does anyone know how to start an online petition? And would any of you sign it? Because, seriously, they left a lot of possibilities open for the gang at the end of the movie and Shaggy said that whatever happens he'd be there for Scooby which means that he hasn't precluded the possibility of having a girlfriend. Imagine if he had a girlfriend and Velma found herself getting jealous? Honestly, if they do make a live action Scooby Doo series, I sure hope I can be a writer!**

**Anyway, now that I've run my mouth and typed all of that running that my mouth did… here's the last chapter of Mysteries and Miracles.**

"Like, are you alright?" Shaggy asked as he looked up at Velma. He was unharmed.

Velma smiled softly "Yeah," she replied "I'm just fine."

"Groovy," Shaggy smiled as he sat up and took her in his arms. He kissed her deeply "Like, I don't know what I'd do if…"

Velma put a finger to his lips before she buried her head in his chest, embracing him tightly "That goes double for me Shaggy," she managed before tears welled up in her eyes and the prospect of any further conversation was put to a stop by ragged sobs of relief.

It was a few minutes later when the police, Fred, Daphne and Scooby entered the room. The police and the medical examiner wasted no time in removing Alexis's body.

Fred, Daphne and Scooby surrounded Shaggy and Velma, bombarding them with hugs and in the case of Scooby, vigorous face lickings. Many tearful expressions of relief were exchanged between the group as they departed the room.

Shaggy and Velma weren't able to head back to the hotel just yet. The two provided their statements to the police before they were finally allowed to leave. Fred and Daphne were patiently waiting for them in the Mystery Machine when they were finished.

Velma, who was still a bit teary eyed and felt as if she could degenerate into sobs at any moment, climbed over a now sleeping Scooby and took her seat. She affectionately rubbed Scooby's side and the Great Dane rolled over in his sleep to allow her access to his belly. Smiling softly Velma gently rubbed small circles in the soft fur.

Shaggy spent most of the short ride back to the hotel looking out the window, deep in thought. It was incredibly obvious to him why he had done what he did back there. The problem was, actually coming out and saying it. Velma had shied away from him in the past when things had gotten too serious between them. He didn't want her to shy away again. This time, the thing that he knew he had to tell her could drive her away completely.

When they arrived at the hotel Shaggy looked over at Velma to see that she had fallen asleep using Scooby as a pillow. Scooby, who had woken up, didn't appear to mind in the least bit. Shaggy smiled "Come on Scoob," he murmured, nudging the canine a bit "Let's like get inside."

"Shh," Scooby replied "Velma's reeping."

"I know Scooby," Shaggy told him as Fred and Daphne got out of the Mystery Machine and waited for their friends "And I bet you're like a super comfy pillow but I'm sure Velma would appreciate it if she got to sleep in a real bed tonight."

Scooby nodded and hopped out of the Mystery Machine. Shaggy, who didn't feel like waking Velma after the night that they'd both endured, gathered her into his arms. She moaned something as he lifted her out of the Mystery Machine and promptly grabbed a handful of his shirt in her fist.

It didn't take the group long to make it upstairs. Shaggy carried Velma into the room that they were sharing, saying a quick goodnight to Fred and Daphne as he did so. Scooby trotted after his master.

Once they were alone, Fred scooped Daphne up in his arms and held her tight. He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered their hotel room. He set Daphne on the bed and wasted no time in plopping down beside her.

"What a night," he commented with a sigh. Somehow that phrase didn't seem to do justice to what they had endured.

Daphne sighed in relief too "I don't think I'll ever forget this trip," she remarked, though she didn't mean that in a good way.

"I'm just glad we're all safe," Fred commented as he gazed at Daphne "You know, things could have been a lot worse…" he trailed off.

"Yeah," Daphne nodded "A whole lot worse…" As she stared into Fred's eyes she realized something. What she had been meaning to tell him when she thought she was going to die. She had meant to tell him afterwards. It was how she felt about him after all and as she thought back on it, she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't felt that way.

"What's on your mind Daph?" Fred asked intuitively as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Daphne smiled softly at him "I was just thinking…" she trailed off.

"About what?" Fred pressed, a teasing grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"How cute you are sometimes," Daphne replied. She paused before adding "And how much I love you."

XXX

Scooby had not been able to settle down since they'd entered the room. He would make his way back and forth between where Shaggy was sitting on the couch and where Velma had been carefully tucked into bed, assuring himself that they were both safe. If he had possessed the key to the other room, he would have been trotting over there every few minutes to check in on Fred and Daphne.

Scooby was very protective of his friends and he cared deeply about their safety. Though when ghost and monsters were around he often fled in terror, when it was simply him and his human companions, he took comfort in checking to make sure that they were still safe.

Eventually Scooby climbed up on the sofa with Shaggy and laid his head in his master's lap. Shaggy reached down and idly rubbed Scooby's head. He was still deep in thought about Velma. He was so deep in thought and Scooby was so relaxed by the head rub that neither of them noticed Velma getting out of bed and making her way over to them until she was standing right in front of Shaggy.

"Hey," she whispered as she took a seat on Shaggy's as yet unoccupied side.

"Hey," he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close "Like did you have another nightmare?" he asked.

Velma shook her head "I just survived a real one. I'm hoping I don't have any dreams, good or bad for a long time."

"Like, me too," Shaggy admitted.

"What made you do what you did?" Velma asked finally after a long silence.

"What?" Shaggy inquired, confused. To him, the answer was obvious.

"Why did you jump in front of me?" Velma clarified

"Because," Shaggy replied simply.

"Because…?" Velma just couldn't let this go for some reason. "Shaggy, I don't think I've ever seen you do something so… I can't even decide whether it was a brave thing or a stupid thing…"

"Love like makes you do stupid things, doesn't it?" Shaggy inquired.

"That's what I've heard," Velma replied before the full affect of what he had just said hit her. She pulled away from him just far enough so she could look up at him "Did you just…?"

"Yeah," Shaggy nodded "Like, I guess I did."

"So you…?" Velma asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Shaggy nodded, cupping her face and guiding her lips closer to his "Yeah, I do, like I really do. I love you."

Velma smiled at kissed him "I love you too," she replied as she pulled away with a big smile on her face.

"Ri rove rou both," Scooby mumbled as he removed his head from Shaggy's lap and made his way to one of the unoccupied beds "Rut Ri'm trying to reep."

Shaggy and Velma both chuckled "Sorry Scooby," they said in unison before they went back to kissing each other.

XXX

Daphne had just stepped out of the shower. The bathroom was full of steam. She grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off. A pair of strong hands took the towel from her "Do you mind?" Fred asked as he wrapped the towel around her and pulled her flush against his body.

Daphne smiled softly. Her lips trailed kisses all along his bare chest "You wanna try out the tub?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Oh, you are always thinking aren't you?" Fred asked with a chuckle as he turned the water on for the jetted tub.

"Yep," Daphne grinned as she let the towel drop. She climbed into the tub and reached up to pull Fred's head down to meet hers. She kissed him deeply and smiled up at him when she pulled away "I love you."

"I love you too Daph," Fred replied as he climbed into the tub with her.

XXX

"Are you sure?" the detective in charge asked as he looked at the computer generated animation of the scene from the theater that the tech was showing him.

"There's no doubt," the tech replied "The bullet Alexis fired should have been a head shot. One or both of the hostages should have died."

The detective shook his head in disbelief "Well, if there were ever a reason to believe in miracles," he murmured as he walked out of the lab.

XXX

"Too bad you have to leave," Melissa said as she and Mitch helped Shaggy and Fred carry the bags out to the Mystery Machine.

"Judging from how busy the phone has been at the front desk," Fred laughed "I think we're lucky to be getting out of here before the rush."

"Yeah," Mitch replied with a smile "This place is gonna be busier than ever."

"Uncle Martin is even going to come around once a week to have dinner now that he, Dad and Uncle Mark aren't mad at each other anymore," Melissa added.

"Like, that's great," Shaggy said as he heaved the bag he was carrying into the back of the Myster Machine.

"Are we ready to go boys?" Daphne asked as she approached them, followed closely by Velma. She walked over and put her arms around Fred's neck before kissing him.

"Like, good to go," Shaggy replied.

Velma opened her laptop bag and pulled out her digital video camera "Not quite," she told them all "Last night I remembered that we never recorded a video message for the kids. I was thinking we could do it before we leave."

"Great idea Velma," Daphne exclaimed.

"Would you do the honors Melissa?" Velma asked, handing the teen the camera and quickly explaining how to use it.

"Sure," Melissa agreed "Now get over their next to Shaggy and Scooby and I'll start recording." Velma did as Melissa directed. "Okay, rolling!" Melissa announced as she pressed the record button.

The gang waved at the camera "Hi!" they all yelled with giant smiles on their faces.

"Sorry it took so long to get back to you guys," Daphne began.

"Yeah," Shaggy added "We like got a little sidetracked."

"So," Fred began "We can't wait to see you guys again and Caleb, little man, I can't wait to see your room."

"And Brianna," Daphne added "One day, you'll appreciate the fact that you share a room with your little sister," she wrinkled her nose for effect "Especially when she doesn't need to use diapers anymore."

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway," Velma put in "We'll definitely make it for your birthday Brianna. We miss you guys and we think about you all the time. Be good for your Aunt Karen."

"Like, see you soon," Shaggy added. He looked down at Scooby "Anything to add before we like wrap this up Scoob?"

Scooby stood on his hind legs and faced the camera with his biggest and cheeriest grin "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

**The End**

**A/N: Okay, end Author's Note, I'll try not to make it as long as the one at the beginning. I'm working on a sequel to this story called "Hometown Horror" but I don't know when I'll have it up. I've also been summarizing several stories to follow "Hometown Horro" but as with many things that I do, I may have gotten too focused on the big picture instead of doing the actual writing of the stories. And I am afraid that one day I may just give up as I have been inclined to do.**

**The point of telling you all of this is that I ask you all to be patient with me and I could really use some support. The rest of you are all such great writers and you are able to commit to the plans you have set forth. If I start losing hope and feel like I'm going to give up it would be helpful to me to be able to call on you for advise. Anyways, farewell for now.**


End file.
